


happy trees, sad girls [TW: Suicide Mention, Language]

by zero



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Joy Of Painting
Genre: Breakup, Depression, F/F, Time Travel, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mami is jealous and in despair, madoka and homura are good moms, we learn the joy of painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy trees, sad girls [TW: Suicide Mention, Language]

**Author's Note:**

> personal-ish. misspellings are intentional [TW: Suicide Mention, Language]

mami: *verge of tears* homura i needy ou tol tdo this for me  
homura: i cant j  
mami: PLEASE. IM GOING TO DIE  
homura: look. i want to help you. i wish it was that easy. time travel is complicated. temporal dynamics. quantum physics. paradox deterrence.  
mami: *sobs*  
homura: complicated. youre better off just taking a vacation to the bahamas or something. work hard and you can get out. leave town. im sure youll meet new people. forget all about this. its been hard on all of us  
mami: i am literally going to kill myself.  
homura: EVEN IF WE JUMPED TIMELINES ITD JUST MEAN THERE ARE TWO VERSIONS OF YOU AND ONLY ONE OF HER!!!!!!!!! OR THAT WE REMOVED A SINGLE VERSION OF HER FROM A TL WHERE SHE WAS NEEDED  
mami: i cant stand watching this, watching them, every day, being present for any of that. im losing it  
homura: you dont need to tell me that! when i said i wanted to help i meant like go see a movie or something. or talk to you about it. hang out and play a game. unlike you a relationship isnt the be all end all gravitational crux of my life!!!  
mami: *head in hands crying hard*  
homura: whoa. sorry. that was a fucked up thing of me to say. can i hug you?  
mami: *jerk-nods as she cries*  
homura: *puts her arm on mamis shoulder in a friendly fashion* look, mami  
mami: we were gonna have cats  
homura: you can still get a cat!  
mami: *cries*  
homura: shes an asshole for doing this to you for no reason  
mami: shes the best  
homura: she sucks! thats not the point.  
mami: *whimpers like a dying animal*  
homura: i dont like, know what to say in this situation so im sorry if i cant give you good advice or anything.  
mami: *almost collapses onto the floor*  
homura: please come with me to madokas place. you can sit in the big fluffy guest bed or go out in the garden. ill make you tea. we can put on pbs! itll be fine. everything is... look, everything is *hugs her* everything is gonna be fine  
mami: *completely inconsolable* okay...

later, at the madohomu household before mami arrives  
homura: now before she shows up i just think we should refrain from pdas for even a little bit ok  
madoka: yeah ok  
homura: itll ruin her shes very fragile right now we need to help her.  
madoka: ok! i get it. poor mami  
homura: i have never seen her like this. shes always so composed and confident and... centered. its like shes been infected  
madoka: ...  
madoka: everyone has that demon on the inside  
homura: maybe thats true  
madoka: cat demon  
homura: ):

after mami shows up  
homura: i was once in a situation where i thought the only way to be with the girl i loved was to die endlessly. i went through hel lfor that! but things got better and i ended up in a good place. healing transpired  
mami: so you think well end up together in the end  
homura: no! i mean it was just an example  
mami: *starts tearing up again* *sniffles*  
homura: no!  
homura: it isnt healthy to think about thingsi n that way bc it removes her agency  
madoka: teas ready *places down tea* its chamomile  
homura: thanks hon  
mami: *awful destroyed expression, sobs quietly*  
homura: I MEAN thanks madoka  
madoka: welc  
madoka: im going to turn on joy of painting  
madoka: *turns on tv*  
homura: *throws a blanket over mami, who is on the auxiliary couch* and here *gives her a human sized pillow to hug* just listen to the tree mans voice and let yourself drift elsewhere for a bit  
madoka and homura: *exchange worried glances*  
mami: *sobs intermittently as bob ross's dreary, soothing monologue fills the room with a sense of otherworldliness and ease*


End file.
